Hi Shin Unit
The Hi Shin Unit (Flying Arrow) is the military unit commanded by Shin, a special unit (sometimes called "independent roaming unit") that currently consists of 8,000 men. Biography Battle of Bayou The Hi Shin Unit started out as a 100-Man Unit consisting of survivors from Baku Koshin's 1000-Man Unit, who served in the 4th army at the Battle at Dakan Plains, acquaintances of the survivors (like Den Ei and Ryuu Sen) and the most tough looking people they could find among the people that were conscripted for the Qin-Zhao war. The unit's name was given to them by General Ou Ki during the Qin-Zhao War, along with their designation as a Special unit. After the end of the Zhao invasion, the Hi Shin Unit is promoted to 300-Man Unit, due to their achievement in Qin-Zhao war. Sanyou Campaign When the unit got a temporary field promotion to 1000-Man Unit, their numbers got bolstered by 700 men from the defunct Kaku Bi Unit. The 700 men also included a cavalry unit which added a new level of power to the group. Sanyou Aftermath Before the newly joined strategist Ka Ryo Ten, the Hi Shin Unit suffered many losses in small skirmishes, due to lack of strategy and tactics, because the majority of the men come from plain peasant families with uneducated background. Even the former members of the Kaku Bi unit were muscle type soldiers. After Ten joined, the Hi Shin unit became much much stronger, even able to emerge victorious from a regional scale battle. Coalition Invasion After the defeat of the coalition army, Shin was awarded the rank of 3000-man commander. Thus, the Hi Shin Unit became a 3000-Man Unit. In addition, 500 men from the remnants of the Duke Hyou army joined the unit and increase the unit's already impressive manpower. Conspiracy in the court 2 years after the invasion of Qin, the unit has grown to a 5000-Man Unit with Shin as 4000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai as a 1000-Man Commander. Fire Dragons of Wei Following the battle of Choyou, the unit grew larger. Shin was promoted to 5000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai a 3000-Man Commander, thus making the unit 8000. State of Ai The Hi Shin unit intercepted the rebell army and saved Kanyou from occupation. They also saved serveral members of the royal harem. Including the Kou, You and the child of Ei Sei. They were assisted by the soldiers of Sai, as well as the Shou Hei Kun army. Shou Hei Kun himself slew the rebell commander. Koku You Campaign The 8000 men strong Hi Shin unit suffered heavy losses, because Kan Ki used them as a bait for Zhao general Kei Sha. When the battle was over the Hi Shin unit had lost 3000 men and had many injured. Since 1000-men-commander Naki, who served as Kan Ki’s advisor in the Hi Shin unit, deflected from the Kan Ki army and joined the Hi Shin unit, they have regained some manpower. After they were replaced with the Gaku Ka unit, they went into regeneration. Bureaucrats Job It is not yet known, what the consequences for the fight with Kan Ki, or the reward for Kei Sha’s and Ryuu Tou’s head will be. Nor if they manage to regain their former strength of 8000 men. - Chapter Achievements Personnel Units and Elite Troops Active Defunct Category:Qin Category:Military Category:5000-Man Units Category:3000-Man Units